


爸爸说年纪小很危险

by YetiLiYe



Category: all颜齐 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetiLiYe/pseuds/YetiLiYe
Summary: -网友见面需谨慎-妖娆在吗，出来艹粉
Relationships: 妖娆/张颜齐, 妖颜惑众 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	爸爸说年纪小很危险

“妖娆，我很喜欢你，请……请和我交往吧！”  
校园青春恋爱番里如果出现了这句台词，那大概率会是一个长发及腰穿着百褶裙制服的美少女，拿着一封用粉色信纸写下的告白情书向校草或者是同桌表白的画面。  
如果是第一集，那么这副画面最终将会以男生拒绝而告终。用的或许是什么，“真是对不起啊，我有喜欢的人了”，或者，“真是苦恼，我一直把你当成妹妹看待呢”等等借口来拒绝。  
不要问为什么张颜齐一个看奥特曼和海贼王的热血番爱好者怎么如此了如指掌。没人规定少男就不可以怀抱纯情的少女心和恋爱幻想。  
张颜齐把这句话转化成文字发出去的那一瞬间就已经做好了被拒绝的准备。当然了，他又不是站在樱花树下穿着JK长发披肩的可爱少女，他甚至连情书都没有，对方怎么可能同意。  
更何况他们是网恋——虽然见过三四次，但大部分时间还是只在网络上交流。  
高二那年，同桌煞有介事地拉着张颜齐，邀请他去自己家观看神秘小视频时，张颜齐就已经吞了吞口水做好成为大人的第一步准备了。  
他隐约听说过几个来自日本的老师的名字，也做好了准备上这一节人生大事的课程，文明观影，做好笔记。  
然而好奇心驱使着罪恶感使他羞红了脸看着同桌用电脑打开了一个神秘的视频时，又怎么会想到，昏暗灯光下，嘈杂人声中，夺走了他全部目光和注意力的男孩会成为他人生的转折点。

现在，张颜齐正被妖娆拉到酒吧的厕所隔间里。厕所的门用软包裹成了又厚又沉的样子，关上以后里面就成了一个相对安静的小天地。和外面的喧闹截然不同，这里的环境就好像是特地为某种用途专门设计的。  
妖娆赢了这场Battle比赛的冠军，拿了几千块钱的奖金。可现在却正压着他的小粉丝在厕所隔间的墙壁上亲吻。  
坐在下面观看的时候，张颜齐一个激动就喝了两瓶啤酒，这场比赛他是自己一个人来看的，因为妖娆说答案他要当面给。  
坐在台下的小粉丝看到妖娆手握着麦克当着对手的面一字一句地diss回去，激动得差点跳起来把房顶掀翻。但现实其实就是猛地灌了一口啤酒高声欢呼，还差点呛死自己。  
妖娆粗重的喘息声打在张颜齐的耳边，他被正面压在厕所门上，而妖娆正在他的上身随意摸索。rapper的指尖略过之地都带有侵略的意味，张颜齐有点发抖又有些害怕，脑子里迷迷糊糊地还在幻想着樱花树下的日漫情节。  
“你怎么不说话了……？”刚刚还现在台上领奖的妖娆此时额头还残留着汗水，他的嗓子有些干哑，原本就偏低音的男孩，声音形成了一种更性感和慵懒的感觉，听地张颜齐的心脏都忍不住颤动。  
“……你把我压在这里，想让我说什么？告白吗？我……我现在连说话都不通畅……”张颜齐用音量给自己打气，他的头脑嗡嗡作响，喜欢的人就在身后，舞台上又帅又野的妖娆现在正把他圈在这暧昧的地方，一边舔他的耳后，一边冲他吹气。  
张颜齐怎么忍得住。他干脆转了过来，闭上眼就朝着妖娆的嘴亲了上去。妖娆没反应过来，就被自己的粉丝搂住脖子投入强吻了。  
这叫什么事儿？这难道不应该是自己的艹粉现场吗。  
隔着隔音墙，妖娆还能隐约听到，自己的好兄弟应该就在那里欢呼庆祝，而现在他正抱着一个喜欢了自己三年的男粉丝像世界末日来临一样拼命地接吻。  
他从张颜齐的衣服角下摸到了里面，手又从裤腰处溜到下面，好像两条灵活的鱼，摸得张颜齐敏感地乱窜。  
“好痒！”他一边躲一边笑，却被妖娆一个屈膝钉在了原地，一动都不敢动。

妖娆见过张颜齐，他高中去的最后一次Battle比赛，张颜齐就去了，早早的来到，坐在第一排的最中间，那个地方通常是属于别的rapper的女朋友的位置，可那天偏偏坐了张颜齐。  
妖娆穿着校服在台上一秒钟评论六点五个字往外蹦地时候，张颜齐在台下拼命的叫好，仿佛是妖娆请来的一人水军。  
后来他暑假去的一次小商演，现场只有七八个人，却仍然来了张颜齐。而且他的欢呼声只给了妖娆。  
妖娆拿了工资想请张颜齐吃饭，却被张颜齐反请了一顿麦当劳，因为他假期就在那里打工。然后两个同龄人互相留了QQ号，继续在网上交流。  
张颜齐告诉妖娆，他是因为他才爱上了Rap爱上了嘻哈和说唱文化。他自己其实也有写过词，可是不好意思唱，就拿来给妖娆看。  
妖娆看着那首他写给他爸爸的词，突然被感动到，“爸爸告诉我说年纪小很危险，我想要出门冒险但身上都没钱。”  
妖娆只帮他改了几个词就忍不住夸赞。  
“你写的很好啊，很适合我喜欢的jazz风格，你等着，我帮你找几个beat。”  
“不用了，送给你吧。我想听你唱。”张颜齐这样说。他喜欢妖娆在台上的风格鲜明的Battle，也喜欢他深情地唱自己的歌。如果能唱自己写的词，那应该会感觉更好吧。  
张颜齐是有些胆怯的，但妖娆欣然接受了，他很喜欢，说会好好把这首歌做好，有空请他吃饭。

被告白的时候妖娆很蒙，当时他没什么惊讶的，只是想听张颜齐面对面再对他说一次这句话。于是爽快的告诉了他下一次比赛的地点，如果是认真的话就来现场找他。  
这是妖娆最紧张的一次比赛了。上了大学以后妖娆不再向家里要钱，商演的工资和比赛的奖金是他大部分生活费的来源。  
他必须要赢，他要让张颜齐戴上他冠军的奖牌，让后告诉他，“那就在一起吧。”  
令人快乐的多巴胺和让人加快心跳的肾上腺素控制了妖娆的神志，他在众人欢呼下拿下奖金，也在张颜齐的注视之下说了“我愿意”。  
说他们是网恋。其实可以这么算，毕竟聊了三年见面几次，关系也就心照不宣。妖娆的朋友只知道他有一个聊的很好的粉丝，知道他有一个现场都无比振奋的水军，不知道他有一个歌词写的很好的喜欢的对象。  
妖娆感受到张颜齐在他后背的抓挠，习惯性地伸出舌头来喘了两声，像只小狗。其实心里得意忘形，又把张颜齐的腿抬得高了一点，更方便他进入一点。  
张颜齐一边努力咽下口中分泌过多的口水，一边强忍着尖叫声断断续续地重复那句告白。  
他才意识到，原来这句话竟然这么羞耻。  
“啊、妖娆……我，我喜欢你……嗯啊、请你……啊啊！和我交往……！”  
妖娆故意连续顶进去好几次，就是为了听到他没办法流畅地说出整个句子。  
张颜齐没想到妖娆这么坏，说叫他来见他，是为了面对面给他答案，结果就是自己主动送上门来，被压在了厕所的隔离里做这种事情。张颜齐有点后悔，但很快就没心思去想这件事了，他沉醉在妖娆的声音和动作里，在情欲的空气中沉地更深了一点。  
“你出来见网友，爸爸没告诉你，很危险吗？”妖娆几乎是笑着说完的这句话。他把自己抽出来，又从背面重重地操进去，张颜齐的声音都被顶地变了调。  
“万一他们都像我一样怎么办？”他又问。  
张颜齐恨地一口咬在妖娆护住他的手腕上，眼角都被顶地红红一片。  
咬完了也不说话，回过头怨恨的看着妖娆，似乎在向他宣告这就是下场。  
妖娆亲亲他脸颊的眼泪，又亲亲他可爱的嘴唇，握住他前面的可怜兮兮的小弟一起射出来的时候对他说。  
“万一他们都像我这样喜欢你，该怎么办？”

妖娆拉着张颜齐的手见了他的兄弟们。从厕所出来的时候，妖娆只用水帮他擦了几下被弄脏的裤子。张颜齐根本不肯出去见人， 他的头发都乱糟糟地翘了起来，不被发现他们俩刚刚干了什么才怪。  
但是他被妖娆哄骗着外面比较暗，没人看得清为理由，就拉出了门。临出门前，妖娆还把自己脖子上那条刻了YoRoll的项链给张颜齐戴上。一个愚蠢又可爱的宣示主权。  
张颜齐面对着那几个熟悉的脸，拘谨又礼貌地保持着尴尬的微笑，像个假笑男孩的翻版，然后欲盖弥彰似的拍了拍自己皱皱巴巴的裤裆那里的褶皱。  
“这是我的粉丝。”妖娆笑得有些猖狂，“也是我男朋友。”  
“我的网恋对象，今天奔现了。”  
张爸爸确实没和张颜齐说过，网恋也是一件很危险的事情。看来很多事情，张颜齐还需要自己去慢慢探索。

fin


End file.
